Timon's Younger Days: Precious Few Friends
by Strein
Summary: First story in what may be a fanseries of mine called Timon's Younger Days or T.Y.D. In this story, Timon, Tatiana, and Fred share some fun and yiffy times together. Constructive criticism is appreciated flaming is not, so be mature. Better rating: M.
1. Chapter 1

T.imon's Y.ounger D.ays:

"Precious Few Friends"

By

Strein

**AUTHOR' NOTE:** I know these famous furs may not be in character, but I've taken some poetic license liberties considering how in this story Timon and Tatiana are 13 years old, so their personalities are probably still developing (in the "Behind the Legend" crap, Mr. Berkowitz, we Timonaholics' lovely favorite meerkat Timon, seems to be high school/teenage when he is shown being bullied author winces, remembering his own junior high/high school days in early 21 century -.-, so he Timon probably didn't have that influence on his personality yet…fucking "Behind the Legend"…-.-

Anyway, on with the show:P YAAAAY!D

**DISCLAIMER:** As always, I do NOT own TLK and/or T&P, nor am I, say, the president of the Walt Disney Co. But I will be! Eventually! Maybe (?) Yeah!D cough Okee-dokey…

Chapter 1 

Timon hopped over a low-hanging branch that was below a mound of dirt he was standing on. He landed on the ground with a small thump, slipped and landed on his bottom. Timon laughed, got up and brushed himself off. He noticed another meerkat up ahead of him, knew instantly who it was. Timon snuck over, a mischievous grin on his mug. The female meerkat in front of him didn't hear him coming, as she bent over, picking flowers. She squeaked as Timon playfully shoved her, sending flowers flying and 'kat sprawled on the ground. She looked back defensively, smiled and brightened when she saw who it was.

"Hi, Timon," Tatiana chirped. Timon wasn't as much of an outcast yet and Tatiana wasn't a princess yetit would be a few more years before the reign of her father. They weren't even datingthat wouldn't come for a while. Right now they were just 13-year-old 'kats, playing and having fun as friends.

"Hi, Tatiana," Timon grinned. "How ya doin'?"

"Oh, fine. I was just picking flowers before you pushed me down."

"Hehe. Sorry."

"It's okay. Hey, do you wanna play?"

"Sure!" Timon cried. Meerkats never get tired of playing, especially the little ones. "Let's go exploring!"

"Ooh! Ooh! Where?" Tatiana squeaked excitedly.

"Um. How 'bout over there by that tall grass."

"That's not a waterhole, is it, Timon?"

"Uh, no. We live in the Kalahari, so how can there be a wa"

"Dammit, just play along!" Tatiana clears throat "_The waterhole? What's so great about the waterhole?_"

"Uh, _I'll show you when we get there…_ Bitch."

They both giggled. Timon looked at the tall grass not too far away, frowned. "That ain't a briar patch, is it?"

Tatiana looked at Timon like this: -.- "No, Timon. Wrong movie."

Timon smirked, sarcastic. "And a Zippity-Do-Dah day to you too, squeaker!"

They both giggled as they scurried off in search of adventure.

"Tagyou're it!" Tatiana yelled. "You're it! You're it!" Timon spun around, arms thrashing wildly. The tall grass shifted noisily as the two giggling young meerkats romped, wrestled, and chased each other through the foliage. They stopped by an outcropping of smooth rock, which led to some more grass, only this was a bit shorter than waist level.

"Let's go sliding!" Tatiana declared.

"Alright! Yeah! wOOt!" Timon exclaimed. He sighed. "The author is running out of ideas for dialogue, isn't he?"

"Yeah, probably. Let's just get to the yiffy parts."

"Hey, why are you being so assertive, Tatiana?"

"Well, I'm higher on the social hierarchy than you, Timon."

"But you're not the princessyour dad isn't even in office."

"But you're still lower than me. You're an outcastyou always have been and you always will be!"

Timon froze. His eyebrows knitted; his eyes got a far away look. Timon slowly lowered his body into a sitting position, feet half-resting, half-dangling listlessly off the edge of the rock. His tail was limp, one arm wrapped around his legs, holding them close, the other laying limply beside him. Knees to chest.

Timon sniffed. Tears pricked his eyes.

"Jesus, Tat." Timon whispered, voice quavering. He looked up. Tatiana, shocked at what she had said and at Timon's reaction, couldn't meet his eyes. She could just avert hers.

"Dammit, _look_ at me, Tatiana!" His voice was quivering, but she could tell he was pissed. "Look at me I said!"

Tatiana forced herself to look at him. His face was sad, pained. And his eyesthey were _huge_. They had lost their far away look and had become…indescribable. Sad. Lonely. Despairing…

Betrayed.

If they could be described, _betrayed_ would definitely be one word to describe them. And utterly sad and alone. Tatiana didn't know it, but Timon would make a similar stare years later as he watched one of his bestest best friendsand essentially only lion friendslowly leave the circle, to a degree more or less ending the friendship. And love, sexual or not. The love loss would be extremely painful, heartbreakingeven after all those years of terrifying abuse as a pouncing toy…

Tatiana wanted to turn away, but she knew she shouldn't. So instead she loosened her stance, swaying a little. Her forehead creased and her eyebrows knitted; the corners of her mouth drooped downward. She sat down next to Timon, a secure arm's distance away in case he tried to hit her.

There was a moment of silence.

Timon spoke. "Tatiana, your words _really, really_ hurt me."

"I know," Tatiana hung her head in shame, water collecting at the corners of her eyes. It's justit's just that I'm in a higher class than you. And, you know, if you're in a higher class you're seen as superior to those lesser than you. It's the hierarchy, the pecking order. I'm way up on the top of the social ladder and you'rewell, you'll be lucky if you're on the bottom rung…"

Timon's eyes narrowed, his fists clenched. "Jeez! Jesus, you snobby little bitch! Could you be any more blunt? You're just the princess of diplomacy, ain'tcha? Well, I'm _sorry_! I'm sorry I don't have all this fancy, expensive stuff. Or rich and influential parents. You're not the clumsy workerwhy, I bet you've never worked a day in your life!"

"I'm only thirteen"

"Shut up! And I'm sorry I'm not the popular upper class meerkat with friends up the wazoo! I'm sorryI just don't have any of that!"

Tatiana was very quiet. "II'm sorry, Timon," she whispered. "I didn't realize how painful this is for you. But I have to say in some ways you've got it easy. No one looks up to you. You don't have to worry about always being scrutinized and judged, of always having to live up to impossible high standards…it sucks. It really sucks."

Tatiana was quietly crying. She sighed. "I like to paint. I paint in my roomflowers and such, nature. My room is pretty bare and unfurnished. I like it that way. It's a bit of simplicity in a way too complex life."

Tatiana paused, and then after a moment leaned closer to Timon, hugged him. He hugged back, crying quietly, too. They held each other for a few momentseyes closed, embrace tight.

"Let's put this behind us, okay? I'm sorry."

"Okay. I'm sorry, too."

They both slid down the steep rock and landed in the almost waist-high grass. Relieved from the unpleasantness of a few moments before, and glad that they were still friends, the meerkats were in a playful mood and began running all over on all fours. The grass brushed passed their faces, making it hard to see. But they could tell where the other was from the rustling of grass and sounds of giggly mirth.

They played tag. Timon chased Tatiana, and then Tatiana chased Timon. They began to get more aggressive in their tagging, more daring. They playfully threw each other, twisting and turning. Ran around in circles. After a while they toppled down to rest, panting. Grinning, endorphorens pumping through their bodies, making then feel good, happy.

Timon spontaneously gave Tatiana a random slap on the ass. "H-hey," she laughed. "What are you slapping my ass for?"

"Oh, sorry," he grinned. "I thought we were still playing tag."

"Ha! Ha! Yeah, right."

They both laughed good-naturedly.

Timon sighed. "Ah, poop." Tatiana giggled. Timon smiled.


	2. Chapter 2

Timon arched his back, stretching. Yawned. Tatiana's muscles were tired, so she stretched, too. She raised her butt, straightened her legs and thrust her hips out, stretching her hind legs. Timon, still stretching, noticed her position out of the corner of his eye, turned his head in her direction. He got a plain view between her legs. Her buttocks were taut, flexed. Strong legs muscular, firm. Her average, cute tail swished back and forth, revealing quick little glimpses of her tight tailhole, her little pink anus. Glancing lower, passed her pelvis, Timon saw her pink mound. It was of average size for her age and size, body type. Kinda cute, really. Her lips were spread a littleher legs were spread, spreading her labiashowing him her moist insides. She wasn't dripping and glistening, thoughshe wasn't excited. Yet. Just stretching. Timon looked at her whole backside again, at her strong, sinewy legs. Her flexed butt and tight tailhole. Her cute little pussy, winking as her legs contracted back and forth. Her swishy tail. Timon smiled appreciatively, thinking it cute.

Tatiana looked back at Timon, aware that her rump and pussy were in plain view but thinking nothing of it. Afterall, Timon had a butt, just like she had a butt. They both had reproductive organsnot the same ones, obviously, but that didn't matterit certainly was no secret. They were both nude, and used to being nude, so seeing each other naked was nothing out of the ordinary, and certainly not wrong. Not wrong at all. They felt free. And it was certainly naturalboth the freedom and nudism in and of itself. Their being nude was also not sexualnatural yes, but just because they were naked didn't mean they had to fuck. Sure, both were aware of the sexualitypresenting one's rear and genitals is definitely sexualbut the nudity part was just being one's natural form. Besides, they both knew that nothing was meant sexually by her presenting her pussy and bottom because it was just coincidental that she chose that positionafterall, they were just stretching.

After they had stretched a bit more they stood up. They looked around, not sure of what else to do.

"So now what?" Tatiana asked.

"Well," said Timon, "we came here to do some exploring, so lets do some exploring."

"O.K. But where? We're in some grass. How much fun can that be?"

"Hmm." Timon looked to his right, pasted Tatiana, who was standing in front of him. "How about we go see what's over there by those rocks." He pointed.

Tatiana looked. "Sure. Maybe it's a cave or something. "Yeah, maybe. Lets go."

They started walking. The grass started tickling. Neither meerkat spoke as the blades of waist-high grass brushed past their legs. No, not waist-high. Groin-high. The grass caressed their groins making them tickle, tingle. Both squirmed, but continued on. They walked several more feet.

"Timon?" Tatiana asked.

"Yeah?" answered Timon.

"Do you feel something…weird?"

"Where?"

"Like, here." She motioned with her hand. "Below the waist."

Timon glanced down to where she was pointing.

"Oh. Uh, yeah. Kinda. Do you?"

"Yes. It feels weird. Kinda tingly."

"Or tickly. Yeah, I know what ya mean. It's a good weird, though. I like it."

"Yeah, me, too."

They continued walking, now openly smiling and giggling. They picked up the pace, began walking briskly. The feeling in their groins grew more intense.

The meerkats stopped. Timon looked back. Tatiana smiled, a finger randomly flicking her clit; some swaying grass was tickling it. Timon grinned, precum-covered paw pushing on his glans.

"Ya know," he said, "those rocks aren't too far awayand these feelings get better the faster we go." Timon grinned mischievously. "Race ya!"

Tatiana laughed. "Come on, let's go!" They broke into a sprint, their breath getting heavier as they moved faster and faster, becoming more and more aroused. Every now and then they would run into a batch of fallen leaves, which would explode upwards after slamming into the 'kats' groins, making them gasp and vocalize their moans. The blades of grass flew passed Tatiana's clit, rubbing between her wet lips; they felt their way around Timon's sheath and hardening cock, tickled his balls.

Timon and Tatiana burst out of the foliage and into open space, a couple of meters to the left of them was a small cave framed by a couple of rocks into a square shape that was used as a tunnel entrance and exit. The two horny meerkats looked around at the cave, than at each other, excited grins planted squarely on their cute little youthful faces. Tatiana's pussy was noticeably wet and dripping and Timon's cock was sticking straight out of his furry sheath, bobbing up and down excitedly. His little sac was drawn up tight.

They stared at each other's genitals curiously. They had seen them before and they had seen other 'kats horny at various times, sureboth male and female, but the two furiends had never before seen _each other_ aroused.

"Cool," Tatiana smiled. "It's all long and hard with a nice large sheath. And big balls."

"Thanks," Timon smiled. "You look cool, too. It looks so warm, moist, and…squishy." He blushed. Tatiana giggled.

"Yeah, it is pretty warm and squishy"she grinned"Especially when I rub it."

Timon snortled. "I like that. That's hot!"

"How about you?"

"Well, with me it's pretty straightforward. I get horny by something hot, like a horny meerkat or sexy thoughts, than it gets stiff and all gooey, so I grab it and rub up and down. It feels great!" Timon paused. Blushed through his fur. Tatiana blushed, too.

They stared at each other. Then busted up laughing.

"Come on," Timon chuckled after a few moments. "Let's go explore the cave!"

They entered the cave and went down the tunnel near the mouth of the cave. It was surprisingly empty. Usually there would be many meerkats moving dirt and digging tunnels to energetic, upbeat tunes, all the while wearing plastered on wide smiles and bright eyes. And looking high.

But not this tunnel. It seemed more for escape purposes than for everyday use. And since it was probably rarely used, that meant that no one would disturb them. Not that they had anything in mind…

They walked forward, Tatiana leading. She looked over her shoulder at Timon. His cock was still hard, but it was shrinking, retreating back into his sheath. He was getting calmer.

She stopped, face forward. He bumped into her, hand caressing her tail. They were at the entrance of a hallway.

"What?" Timon asked.

"I don't know where to go," Tatiana answered.

"Try turning left. I don't know where that goes, but what the hell?"

They turned left and went down the corridor. This one, too seemed hardly used. It was dark, very dark. Timon and Tatiana feared the darkness. Even though they were sure that no one else was there with themwhich was both a stressor and a reliefthey still feared the unknown, the potential dangers. They huddled close together for security, strength in numbers, Tatiana on Timon's right.

"Timon," Tatiana whispered.

"Yeah?" Timon asked.

"It's dark here. I'm scared."

"Me, too. What are we going to do?"

"I don't know. Maybe continue walking?"

They both continued walking. The darkness didn't let up. Their breathing became audible, shaky. They were both scared and they knew it.

They hugged, continued walking. Their arms went lower, around their lower backs. Timon's hand stopped on Tatiana's hip.

They paused, looked at each other through the darkness. Both knew how suggestive this could be. Both knew that they were scared and needed some comfort. And it wasn't like the day hadn't been sexual already.

Timon slid his right hand toward Tatiana's mound, decided that that was too bold and instead put his hand on her right butt cheek, near her tailbase by her crack. Tatiana slowly, almost hesitantly, put her hand on his left hip, next to his crotch. A little shiver ran through them both.

"Timon, I"

"Ssh. D-don't speak. I'm nervous, too. I-it's gonna be alright, okay? We'll be fine."

"Are you sure?"

"Y…Yes. Trust me."

"…Okay, Timon. I trust you. Really."

Timon smiled in the darkness. Tatiana smiled, too.

Their low-reaching hugs continued. They rubbed their hands over the others' hips, squeezed their butts. Timon's finger brushed passed Tatiana's tailhole, causing it to contract reflexively. Timon took in an excited intake of breath, while Tat grinned slyly, reached behind him, and shoved two fingers up Timon's ass.

_My butt's been penetrated first!_ Timon thought. He chuckled to himself. _If I had a nickel every time that happened_…

Tatiana let out a squeak as Timon rammed his fingers up her butt. She giggled in slight embarrassment, then closed her eyes and murred. She spread her fingers inside his ass, pushed in and out, fingering him. Timon murred in delight. He placed his fingers on her tailhole, flicked it just for fun, than rammed them up her pussy with his other hand, rubbing excitedly on her throbbing clit. Tatiana gasped, called out.

"Did I hurt you?" he asked, concerned.

"No, no," she replied, breathless. "It was just a little sudden, that's all. Please continue."

Timon happily obliged, pumping his fingers harder and faster over her clit, her juices making his ride easier. Tatiana winced in the darkness, Timon moving a bit too roughly. She countered by grabbing his rock-hard penishe squeakedand began to forcefully jack him off.

"Ooh," Timon moaned. "Oh, Tatianayes! More!" He pinched her clitoris.

"Owe! That hurts! You're going too fastslow down and go softer! And no pinching!" She responded by ripping her paw from his rectum, which popped with a sick wet sound, causing him to blush and clear his throat, uncomfortable. She then used that paw to grab his sack, squeezing his swollen balls as hard as she could and twisting. Timon called out, pain shooting from his groin.

"S-stop!" he pleaded. "Tatiana _stop_!" He dug his claws into her wrist, making her clench her teeth and scream. She let go of his balls.

They stood there, panting, no longer masturbating each other. They stood absolutely still for a moment. Tatiana's eyes were wide in shock. Timon grabbed his precious genitals. And cried.

His lips then curled in an ugly snarl, his teeth bared. He brought paw back, then slapped the sadistic little bitch across her face. "What the hell is wrong with you?!"

"I-I don't know," she stammered. "II just…" She paused, hung her head in shame. "I don't know what came over me. I'm normally not thisthis"

"Mean? Sadistic?"

"…Yes. I'm so sorry, Timon. I'm sorryI really want to be your friend. I'm sorry for being such a little bitchyou didn't deserve that. Maybe a slap or somethingthat's a very sensitive area you touched, and what you did really hurt, especially the pinching. But you didn't deserve what I did to you. We still friends?"

Timon looked away from her, thought about it. After a moment he looked back at her. Sighed, than smiled faintly. "Sure. Sure, we can still be furiends." He moved closer.

Tatiana's face brightened. "Oh, good!" she exclaimed, relieved.

They hugged. It was a warm hug, a genuine friendship hug. They chuckled happily. Timon looked down at her chest curiously. He rested his hand below her collarbone, high on her left breast. Looked at her questioningly. She smiled and nodded, consented.

Timon's hand gently felt her fur, felt the firmness of her budding breasts. He caressed his paw first down her chest almost to the nipple, then back up again, going slowly and tenderly. He did this a few more times, than cupped her nipple in his palm, fingers curling lightly around it. Rubbed her stiff nipple, then gathered some courage and lightly_very _lightly, his balls told him sopinched the nub of flesh.

Tatiana shivered, grinned. She laid her paw on his ribs and brushed it up and down like with a harp. Timon flinched at the sudden tickling sensation, then his toes curled as she flicked her finger back and forth over his hardening nipple. She lightly pinched it, twisted her fingers back and forth, titillating him.

Her nipples were pretty hard now. Timon leaned closer, a little hesitantly, and rested his head on her breast, looking at her hopefully. She smiled, which he took as a sign to continue. Grinning, he rubbed his face on her breasts, nuzzling them.

"Hmmm, that feels good."

"Ya like it?"

"Yes."

Timon nuzzled them some more, rubbing his big wittle nose on Tatiana's budding boobies. Then, as casually as he could, which was pretty easy by this time, he sucked on a nipple.

"That feels good," she said again. "More." Timon licked across her breasts, pink tongue lashing across her hard nipples. She moaned, arching he head back and gasping. She had fondled her breasts before, but this was the first time anyone had ever _sucked_ on them. It felt good. Real good. Tatiana was surprised how well Timon could suck. And a bit curious.

She caressed his cheek, gently pushing his head away after inserting a finger into his mouth past his lips to stop his suckinga little trick she learned watching the queen nurse kits. The perks of politics.

Timon licked his lips, even though there was no milk on them, to show that he had really enjoyed it. He smiled. He moved forward again, but this time she blocked him with her arm and reached forward herself, twisting and pinching his nipple again. Timon winced. But grinned.

She hugged him. Timon hugged back, hard. She embraced tighter. He countered by pulling her closer, squishing her to him. Soon they had each other in a vice-like bear hug. Their arms were low on the other's middle back. They grinned fiercely, growling softly, each one trying to gain control before the inevitable. They growled, pulling tighter and tighter, harder and harder until

They farted. A rippling crescendo of gases, mostly methane, issued forth from inside their bodies via the respective ends of their digestive tracts.

This set them off on a giggling fit.

They giggled for a few minutes, laughing their little heads off. They didn't blushthey were too comfortable with their bodies and with each other by then to worry about what the other would think about the other's fartingjust laughed. They didn't mind the smellthe reason for the embarrassment, the uncomfortable reaction to the smell. They didn't concentrate on it; thus, being unaware of the smell, they had no reason to be embarrassed. The gas escaping felt and sounded funny, so they laughed.

"We're too comfortable with each other," Tatiana laughed.

"Yeah," Timon chuckled.

They paused. Looked into each other's eyes. Still staring, Timon reached deep down and placed his fingers on her moist lips. Grinning slyly, staring into his beautiful hazel eyes, Tatiana gripped his sheath firmly, massaging it until his pink dick poked out. Timon was impressed. "Done this before?"

She grinned. "Maybe once or twice."

A pause. Hesitation.

"Continue."

"Continue?"

"Continue…_please_?"

A pause. Acceptance.

"A-alright."

She placed her hand around his penis. Pumped slowly.

Timon sighed.

Tatiana knelt down, mouth going toward his growing cock. Timon bleched, put his arm out and blocked her. Pulled back.

_Am I actually doing this?!_ Timon thought. _What the hell am I THINKING!_

Timon shoved her back.

"Wha!"

"I'm sorry, Tatiana." Timon looked away.

"Timon, what's wrong? Why did you push me away?"

"Why? Ya wanna know why? I'll tell ya why. It's because I'm…I'm…" Timon stopped. Looked at Tatiana nervously, untrustingly. And tried a different approach.

"Tatiana, uh…I like ya, Tatiana. I like you, Tat. And I also know yer very understanding."

"So why did you stop me?" Did you not want me to pleasure you or something?"

"Nono! I, uh, I wanted the pleasure, just…just, um, not from you."

"Not from me? Whyam I not good enough for you, _Mr. Berkowitz_?"

"No! No, noit's just, uh, yer not my type."

"Not your type? Oh _I see_…"

"You do?"

"Yes. You like the thin ones. You like them slim, don't you?"

"Yeah. Yeah, slim. But they can be a little big, too."

"So…so you _do_ like big girls? Do you think maybe we have a chance?"

"W-what? Us? Oh."Timon chuckled"no, no. That's not what I meant. Slim, ah…he he…no. Your not my type"

"I'm not"

"Sorry. You're not. What I meant was…uh…you're, uh, your _sex_ isn't my type…"

Tatiana thought about that. _My _sex_ isn't his type? What does _that_ mean?…Waitnot his type…didn't mean slim _girls_… … … Doesn't. Like. Girls?_

Tatiana turned to Timon, a bit of clarity in her eyes. But she needed confirmation. "Timon?"

"Yeah?"

"Do you like males?"

"What?! Now-what I meant was…was…"

Tatiana stared, her eyes inquiring and sweet, yet firm. As in _cut the crap_.

Timon sighed. _I might as well get this over with._ "Tatiana…I like guys. I think I'm gay."

Tatiana stared absently. _Timon's gay?_

…

…

…

_Cool. That's fine. Pretty cool._

"So you're gay, huh?" Tatiana asked, smiling.

Timon sighed. "Yeah," he replied. "I think so."

She walked forward and gave him a hug.

_Aaaaawww_… Timon thought. He laid his head on her shoulder. She did the same with him.

They stayed like that for a while.

A few minutes later Timon looked into her eyes. "Thanks," he said gratefully. "That means a lot to me."

"No problem," Tatiana smiled kindly. "You're being gay, or mostly gay, is no reason to end our friendship."

A pause. "So now what?" Timon asked.

"Well," Tatiana replied. "I think it would be good if we got out of here and back to our homes. Our families will miss us if we're gone for too long."

"Do ya know where we're at, Tatiana?"

"Um, no. Not really. But I have an idea. On how to get out of here, that is."

"Which is…?"

"We backtrack and find a passage we know."

"Why can't we just keep going forward?"

"We may get even more lost. If we go back, we'll be covering familiar territory and may see things we missed the first time around."

"Hmmm. But what if it just takes us back to the bolt-hole? We'll be able to go back from there, but where's the fun in that? It's more exciting to explore uncharted territory, right?"

Tatiana thought about that. "Okay," she said. "We'll go forward. Maybe we'll see someone we know."

It was very dark still, so the two held hands as they felt their way along. They took a left bend and walked.

Into a wall.

Timon sighed. "We'll try your way, then?"

The two meerkats made their way from whence they came. No longer scared, they playfully shoved, poked, tickled, and occasionally suggestively squeezed until their gleeful giggles echoed down the dark but harmless corridor. This continued until they reached the place where the tunnel outside ended and their tunnel began.

"So, this is it," observed Tatiana. "This is the place where we made our left turn. If we turn right, it'll lead us to the bolt-hole and outside. Oh, shit."

"What?" asked Timon, bringing up hertherear.

"The light's fading. Night's coming. We can't go out nowwe'll die for sure. We'll be safe here, underground. But what do we do now? Do we continue to move forward and maybe get loster"explore uncharted territory." Sorry."

"It's okay."

"Or do we huddle here for the night and sleep? Together. Not _together_ together. Not that you'd want to, uh, _lay_ with me anyway since you're, you know, gay and all."

"Don't worry. I wont sleep with you. Sexually. I don't like your sex."he grinned"Much." He finished by squeezing Tat's butt.

She grinned, blushed a little. "Oh, stop," was her reply as she playfully spanked him. Timon smirked, than contemplated the choices for a moment. "Let's move on. Maybe we'll find our ways back home before our parents get too worried."

"Good plan, Timon. Let's go."

By and by they came upon a patrolling guard who was near the palace, after finding their way out of the tunnels. Surprisingly they hadn't had any trouble, despite the fact they were wandering around the colony at night.

"Tatiana? What are you doing here this late? You should be home, ma'am. Your parents are really worried about you." A pause. "Who's your friend?"

"Yes, I know. I'm sorry. This is Timon. He's a good buddy of mine." Timon grinned. He was her buddy!

The guard nodded cordially at Timon. "I'll send word that you're safe, miss. Then I'll take you home."

"Good. And send a guard while you're at it to escort my friend here home." Timon frowned. Tatiana noticed. "Uh, Timon."

"Yeah?"

"Why don't you come to my father's estate in a few days. We can do stuff together. My treat."

"R-really? Ya mean it?"

"Sure I do!"

"Do you know where I live?"

"Oh, I've seen you around. Does the day after tomorrow at noon sound good to you? Unless you're busy then…"

"Uh…Uh, noI'm good. I'll see ya around then."

"Excellent. I'll send someone over. Call him "Max." We'll have food, so you don't have to bring lunch. Eat breakfast, though."

Timon's head was spinning. He was going to an estate!

"Oh and Timon…" she called.

Happy head turned toward her. "_Hmmm_?"

"You're cute."


End file.
